


Postbellum Vita

by indi_indecisive



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Old Friends, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: I haven't written horny fanfiction since Sept. 2019  and my friend Coy made me obsessed with an AU of Viper/Blisk being domestic with a son.Also horny.Also my friend Gabe titled the fic. Postbellum (means after war) Vita (living) so - After war living. :)
Relationships: Kuben Blisk/Viper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Postbellum Vita

An old song played on a radio in the kitchen, forgotten by the men in their eagerness. The music was muffled, the lyrics lost long before the melody reached the bedroom.

Blisk curled his fingers around Viper’s cock and the Apex Predator’s breath hitched in delight. With a groan, Viper ground his hips forward, already clinging desperately to Blisk’s back. 

“You’re… such a tease,” Viper groaned, greedily pressing a line of kisses along Blisk’s jawline. In response, the other man grunted, turning his head to bring their lips together. Once, they had kissed each other with hunger, but as they aged their kisses had become softer, and each press of weathered lips was a declaration that their love would be sweeter than the lives they had lived. 

Blisk kissed him with the tenderness of a man who had yearned for years, and Viper was more than willing to give him everything he desired. 

Once they pulled away to breathe, Viper quickly resumed his attack. He pressed kisses along Blisk’s throat, and gently nipped at his collarbone to lay claim to the man he had loved for decades. 

“And you’re a bloody slut,” Blisk squeezed Viper’s cock and nearly melted at the way Viper moaned. Viper’s cheeks were flushed, his forehead carried a sheen of sweat from being teased, and Blisk had never seen a more beautiful man. 

“Yeah,” Viper groaned, bucking his hips impatiently. “I’m _your_ slut.” Though he enjoyed being teased, Viper was often the one squirming against the bed, and he wanted Blisk to hurry up and fuck him senseless already. Despite his wants, Blisk continued to lazily stroke at Viper’s cock, humored. 

They were not able to fuck as often anymore, their time mostly occupied with raising a child. Being a father was something that Blisk had never expected, but he had also never expected Viper to be the love of his life. It was all cliche shit, but he had realized he wouldn’t trade it away for anything.

“Hmm.” Lazily pressing a kiss against Viper’s cheek, Blisk relished how the man whimpered desperately for more. 

“Baby,” He purred into Viper’s ear, gently nipping at his earlobe. It was rare for Viper to be loud during sex, the man being too lost in his own pleasures, and Blisk made a game out of pulling _any_ sound from his love. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” 

Viper closed his eyes, turning his head away at Blisk’s sweet compliment. He inhaled sharply, barely able to restrain himself from pushing Blisk’s hand away to finish himself off. “Baby, baby, _please_ ,” He whimpered, looking down to stare at Blisk’s hand stroking his thick cock. “Give me something, I need more. Please -”

As much as he begged, Viper loved the way Blisk would sweetly torture him. He cherished the way he was able to see a side of the man almost completely hidden from the world, and there was something deep in Viper, primal and possessive, that made him hate anyone else who had seen that side of Blisk.

Breathless, rolling his hips to match Blisk’s strokes, “ _Please_ \- I love you.”

Perhaps years ago, when they were younger and money-hungry mercenaries who did not think the world could touch them, those three words would have Blisk frozen in fear. Now? They’ve been together too long to be hung up on the silly notions of their youth. At every turn, the phrase was uttered or expressed, and the two had learned the ways they _needed_ to be loved.

A smirk tugged at Blisk’s lips and he began to stroke Viper faster, taking the opportunity to capture his lips in another kiss. 

It was a hot, messy kiss. Viper panted heavily, the heat building in his gut as his toes curled against the sheets, thrusting desperately up into Blisk’s hand. “Fuck, fuck!” He cried out, cumming in thick ropes as his body twisted and turned with pleasure. Viper gripped even harder onto Blisk’s back, the man barely feeling the pain, and bruises bloomed beneath metal fingertips as Blisk stroked Viper through his orgasm.

The man chuckled, amused, and brought his hand, now dripping with cum, up to Viper’s face.

“Come on, pretty boy. Clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written horny fanfiction since Sept. 2019 and my friend Coy made me obsessed with an AU of Viper/Blisk being domestic with a son.  
> Also horny.
> 
> Also my friend Gabe titled the fic. Postbellum (means after war) Vita (living) so - After war living. :)


End file.
